How Do We Tell Him?
by loonymarauder
Summary: Sirius, Remus, and Peter hear a rumor about Evans having a new boyfriend. How will James react?


How Do We Tell Him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders, Lily, or any other Harry Potter character. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

A/N: This fic will only be a one shot. If you wish, however, you can read my other L/J fic, Before Harry: How It All Began, which is much longer and consequently much better.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting in the Library one rainy Saturday afternoon attempting to keep up with their ever-growing mountain of homework, when Marian Marchwood, a Gryffindor fifth year, came rushing up to their table.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Marian," Remus replied. "If you're looking for James he and Lily had some Head meeting with McGonagall," Remus informed her.

"Oh, no, I wasn't looking for James. Well, not specifically. I'm sure you can answer my question as well."

"What's your question?" Sirius asked, glad for any excuse to ignore his homework.

"Well, I just heard that Lily Evans has a new boyfriend, but apparently nobody has a clue who it is. I figured, if anyone would know James would, and therefore, you guys would know too," Marian explained.

"Evans has a boyfriend?" Peter asked. "Where did you hear this?"

"Well, apparently Frank Marshal, that Ravenclaw seventh year, asked her to Hogsmeade next weekend and she said she couldn't go because she was seeing someone, but she didn't say who, and the daft fool didn't think to ask."

"And why is this important?" Remus asked.

"Because it is," Marian explained.

"Right," Sirius replied skeptically. "Well, sorry love, but we haven't heard a thing about it from James. Poor boy's gonna be crushed. But still, haven't heard anything."

"Oh well, just thought I'd ask," see you guys later.

"What is it with girls and gossip?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, come on," Peter said. "I know you're just dying to find out who it is now."

"That's hardly the point. If it weren't for Prong's, rather strong obsession with Evans, I wouldn't care at all."

"I must say I'm rather surprised. They've actually been getting along well this year," Remus said. "Which, I'm sure will make James rather upset as he was actually thinking of asking her to Hogsmeade this weekend himself."

"I guess somebody beat him to it," Peter said. "Poor Prongs."

"Well," Sirius said, "we better go find him. Better he hears it from use than somebody else."

The three boys packed up their things and headed back towards Gryffindor Tower. They weren't sure where James was, but they figured if he wasn't there they would just find him on the map.

The entered the Common Room and almost immediately spotted the very top of James's messy black hair sticking out from the other side of a couch in front of the fire.

"Okay, Moony, how do we do this?" Sirius asked.

"I think you should tell him," Remus replied.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

Peter rolled his eyes as Remus and Sirius continued their discussion on who should tell James, before he headed over to the couch, leaving the other two to their bickering. Sirius could be a tad bit overly dramatic at times and it was probably best to leave him to Remus.

Peter walked up to James and blinked in surprise.

"Hey Wormtail," James said calmly. "What are those to arguing about?" he asked without moving from his position on the couch.

"Well, Remus is trying to convince Sirius that your world will not come crashing down when we tell you that we heard a rumor that Lily has a new boyfriend," Peter explained grinning.

"Ah," James replied, grinning foolishly.

"But clearly, their argument is moot, since you are apparently aware of the fact that Lily has a new boyfriend," Peter said laughing.

"Clearly," James replied grinning and running his hand down Lily's arm.

"Hey, guys!" Peter called out.

"What?" Sirius replied.

"He already knows," Peter answered.

"You told him?" Sirius asked.

"No," Peter said.

"Well, does he know who it is?" Sirius asked as he and Remus walked over to the couch.

Peter looked from Sirius and Remus to the couch with raised eyebrows.

"Hello, boys."

"Oh," Remus replied.

"Hey, Prongs, Evans," Sirius said.

"She has a first name you know," James replied, twirling a piece of Lily's brilliant red hair between his fingers.

"Hypocrite," Lily scoffed. James just smiled at her.

"When did this happen?" Remus asked trying, unsuccessfully, to fight down a chuckle.

"A few hours ago," James replied.

"And how is it that the whole school doesn't know about it? I figured you'd at least tell every person you saw," Sirius said laughing.

"That would require moving," James explained.

"So, he finally won you over huh?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, well, he is kinda cute, in an oafish sort of way," Lily said grinning innocently.

"Thanks, love," James replied feigning hurt.

Lily laughed. "Well, you're also good at Quidditch."

"Cause we all know that's the most important quality you look for in a man," Remus said wisely.

"But of course. I mean, looks and Quidditch talent, what else is there really?" Lily asked in a very serious tone causing them all to laugh.

"What time is it?" Peter asked suddenly.

"Five-thirty," Remus answered. "Anybody up for dinner?"

James sighed, "I could eat. I suppose this means we have to get up?" he said looking at Lily.

"Yeah, it does," Lily confirmed.

James sighed and dragged himself off the couch. He then reached down and helped Lily up as well.

The four of them then headed down for dinner, Lily and James hand in hand.

A/N: Well, it's not my best, but it'll do for now. Again, for a longer L/J fic read Before Harry: How It All Began.


End file.
